Patience
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Kyle finally wants to admit to Stan that he likes him, but he isn't sure how. What could possibly be missing?


Glancing out the window, Kyle looked uninterested in what he had to see. It was going around that the Jewish boy was into other males, but despite the indifference... It scared him to think of what his actual crush would say to this. Would he get a disgusted response and leave his side, causing him to go farther into this withdrawal he's had as of late? Or... Would the other take the redhead's hand and pull him into a mind-blowing kiss of a lifetime, like he usually imagined. 'Oh Stan...'

He began to actually watch what was going on this morning, and smiled as the birds flew around together. They looked so keen and happy, for whatever this day would bring, while the green-adorned had nothing to really look forward to. Shaking his head, he got up from his desk and went to his mirrored closet door. He checked his hair; which died down into softer curls but still pretty vibrant in color, then his attire; having long since keeping his hat on his bed frame for colder days or just for show, his shirt was a lighter green fitted tee and was under an orange parka jacket that nearly matched the one he had when he was younger and skinny jeans, then topped off with black converses. 'Yeah, I can see why everyone figured it out,' thought Kyle honestly.

"Kyle, Stan is here to pick you up!" His mother had recently dropped the Jewish nickname in front of company that wasn't family; having noticed it embarrassed her son.

The teenager rushed down the stairs, to find that his best friend was waiting in the bright red compact car. They decided on a carpool recently, and would pick up Kenny and Butters if they needed a ride as well. Usually the poor blond could use his beat up pickup truck to bring his younger 'fashionista' boyfriend, though. He quickly grabbed a silvery packet containing a couple toaster pastries and waved to his mother, grabbing his rainbow checkered bag off the ground by the door without stopping once. He got to the passenger side, and opened the heating car door eagerly, to better show Stan.

He chucked his bag so it swung into the empty backseat and got in. Kyle buckled in and practically slammed the tricky door, turning to face the front fully at last. "Someone's happy today," mused his crush, and started backing out of the driveway, keeping his attention on the redhead subconsciously to see the reaction. Then realizing what he was doing, he blushed lightly and pretended he just wasn't staring moments ago.

Figuring he was imagining the looking, Kyle stared at his lap and felt his sudden good mood starting to darken. "So what's up, dude?" He tried, but his voice wasn't very up for talk anymore. Keeping this down was too hard sometimes.

Stan kept his eyes on the road, passing the school bus full of elementary kids with a grin, remembering how weird his past was. Finally he answered, "Oh, not much. Just school, you know?"

It had started up again recently, and the other male didn't want to spend it going after Stan like a puppy... he wanted to spend Junior year being the opposite boy's partner and best friend. Both sounded odd together, but it had to work.

The high school was nearing, and the green clad boy readied himself to get out and finish the second week back, sighing that it was only Monday in his head. Getting up early wasn't very fun to do. They parked in the lot, and got out, Stan rushing to keep up with the redhead. "Hey, can I talk with you after school? Right now I have to go in and find a teacher to ask a question..." He sounded nervous at saying this, but the other didn't admit this theory out loud. Instead, Kyle nodded and felt angry that it was an excuse after another.

They split ways outside the front of the building, and the Jewish male met up with Kenny and Butters by the lower stairs, which were laughing with Craig and Tweek happily. Kenny glanced up and pulled down his hood to finally speak without leaving the others somewhat clueless to the words, "Hey Kyle, where's your boyfriend?" It wasn't mean, more kindly, but it was meant as a joke for sure.

Said boy shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets self-consciously, "He had to go talk to a teacher, again."

He gained a sympathetic look from Leopold, and Tweek twitched slightly with the same expression. Craig sighed and commented in his nasally voice, "Well, he better man up and ask you out soon, or you may just be even more depressing than me. And that's saying something." Then his blonde boyfriend stared at him and took a sip of his styrofoam cup (of probably coffee), pecking his cheek shakily and unsure who to really look at now.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm not in the mood to talk about this," Kyle put in, earning a stare from Kenny. The silky blonde raised a brow and shook his head, clearly amused. "What Kenny?" The redhead was growing a bit mad at this.

Getting up from resting his back somewhat on the railing in the middle of the stairs, the advice started to spew, "How about you ask him out, then? We're waiting." The last comment made the boy start to swing half heartedly, but still looked irked. "Hey don't kill Kenny," teased the gangly male, pretending to hide behind his shoulder-length partner.

The fashionable lightest blond rolled his eyes a bit at the joking, "I think Kenny's right, for the most part. Take your time though, and if he looks uncomfortable at the hinting just lay it on him softly," noticing the warning bell go off, Butters quickly took Kenny's hand and dragged him along, "Make sure you yourself are ready too, because if Stan's a handful now... just wait."

Figuring the last referred more towards the fur coated male than anything else, but he nodded and followed slowly. Looking back to find Craig cuddling his twitchy boyfriend against his chest while they figured they had time, the Jewish boy smiled and continued on his way. The raven-haired was usually cold during public appearances. Perhaps that was different in private, where only Tweek could see what the so called "beast" was.

~~

After the school day was finally over, Kyle realized he had no clue how to find Stan. The dark-haired never told him the exact spot to meet. Sighing at how that plan was bad, he figured it had to be a more secluded, but familiar place. Could it be Stark's Pond? It wasn't too far away, so it was perfectly fine to walk over, and the tanned boy must have too- the car was still parked in its usual place.

Beginning to walk towards the woods, he was glad to find footprints somewhat imprinted on the dry and dirty pathway. Making his way around the body of water to his crush, the redhead wondered whether or not to say anything. The raven-haired was on his back, with his grey shoulder bag thrown down next to his head, and staring up at the bright sky. It was an unusually warm day, so he had shed his electric blue jacket to only adorn his pure black tank top under it. Unsure if his face was flushed the color of his hair yet, he moved so he was standing right next to Stan.

The icy blue eyes stared over lazily, "Hey dude, I'm glad you made it."

"Of course I would," blurted out Kyle, then he dropped his backpack by the loitering one and sat down and scooted so he could lay back as well. His green eyes sparkled happily again, enjoying this nice and quiet time.

"This feels like a date," pointed out Stan suddenly, causing the blush to come back. Then as the slightly older boy really looked at his friend, noticing that a slight blush was forming on the chiseled cheekbones. "I like that feeling."

At that being admitted, the redhead nearly sighed allowed with relief. At least his feelings were possibly returned. "I like you, Stan." And before the other could reply curiously, he finished, "I really like you, as in I want to date you. I don't care what anyone else says, I'm doing this my way."

Smiling over at the independent boy, Stan nodded, "Way to be patient, Kyle," as the face somewhat fell, he made up for it, "But I'm glad you said something, I guess I was too scared to. I was planning on it today, but you beat me to it."

They got even closer and their faces closed in on each other, Kyle wanted to go the extra mile to bring their lips together. Their foreheads collided instead, and they laughed loudly. "I hate being patient, Stan." Admitted Kyle, finally slowing down to allow a proper way to kiss for the first time. It was beautiful and perfect, and all he had to do was be patient with this? 'I can learn...'


End file.
